


In which Michael ensures that Harry and Eggsy never get any

by lozinja



Series: The adventures of Michael Unwin-Hart and his stupid dads [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozinja/pseuds/lozinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy loves his little boy. He just wishes that Mike wasn’t so bloody efficient at ensuring that his dads never had a moment by themselves to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Michael ensures that Harry and Eggsy never get any

Eggsy loves his little boy. He really does. He loves his cheeky smiles and his excited gabbling, now half words, half noise, and the steady thumpthumpthump of his feet against their hardwood floors as he launches himself from one room to another. He loves Mikey Moo so much that his heart physically aches when he considers what his life may have been like if Eggsy had handed him over after he’d found him. 

He just wishes that Mike wasn’t so bloody efficient at ensuring that his dads never had a moment by themselves to fuck.

 

Mike’s been in bed asleep for an hour. Eggsy can feel his need for Harry like an itch just underneath his skin, and so when Harry finally finishes up in office and walks in their room, Eggsy attacks with enthusiastic fervour. Harry is quick to reciprocate, and before long their clothes are scattered to the four corners of the room and Harry has Eggsy on his back on the bed, his grip on the headboard white knuckled as Harry eased a third finger inside of him. 

‘Fuck, I’ve missed this’ Eggsy hisses out between his teeth, arching into the stretch. Harry presses lush kisses along Eggsy’s jawline and twists his fingers viciously in reply, grinning into Eggsy’s skin when Eggsy swallows back the moan that sit behinds his teeth.

Eggsy hooks his knees up around Harry’s ribcage, trapping Harry exactly where he wants him. ‘Get on with it, get in me now’

‘So impatient.’ 

And Eggsy would tell Harry to fuck off, if the fine tremor in Harry’s frame didn’t show he was just as impatient for this as Eggsy was. 

Harry has just picked up the lube bottle to slick himself up then they hear the familiar thumpthumpthump of feet on the floorboards down the hallway. Both freeze.

‘Da?’

Harry’s head drops down onto Eggsy’s shoulder, defeated.

‘Yes Michael?’

‘Can’t sleep.’

Eggsy wants to cry with frustration. Instead he settles for whining into the pillow in disappointment as Harry pulls himself out of bed and wraps himself in a robe. Eggsy pulls the blankets over himself grumpily so that Harry can open the door without giving their son a complex. 

Mike stands at the door his stuffed fox tucked firmly under one arm. Harry reaches down and scoops him up into his arms. 

‘Shall we go read a story then?’ 

Mike nods into Harry’s neck. 

 

By the time Harry’s read enough stories to Michael to get him back to settle again, Eggsy has fallen asleep. Harry sighs down at the slightly put out look that still sits on Eggsy’s sleeping features and joins him in bed, gently drawing his husband to his chest. 

Maybe tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm overly invested in these two idiots being parents. There's more of the adventures of Michael Unwin-Hart and ihs loser dads over on my [tumblr](http://www.lozinja58.tumblr.com/). Come and say hi!


End file.
